Aerosol generating systems may comprise a liquid storing portion for storing a liquid aerosol-forming substrate and an electrically operated vaporizer including a heating element for vaporizing the aerosol-forming substrate. An aerosol is generated when the vaporized aerosol-forming substrate condenses in an airflow passing the heating element. The liquid aerosol-forming substrate is supplied to the heating element by a wick having a set of fibers coupled to the liquid storing portion. It may be challenging to control the amount of aerosol-forming substrate that is supplied to the heating element and is to be incorporated in the generated aerosol.
It would be desirable to provide a vaporizing assembly for an aerosol generating system and a delivery system that provide some control of the amount of vaporized aerosol-forming substrate in the generated aerosol. Moreover, it would be desirable to achieve repeatability of generating an aerosol with a desired (or, alternatively a predetermined) amount of vaporized aerosol-forming substrate.